Le vin à flot
by Kalincka
Summary: [ACU, Marquis de Sade/Arno Dorian] Arno ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, dans cette chambre à l'étage d'une auberge. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il fait tout ça, mais il le fait.
1. Pourpre

_ENFIN, IL EST LÀ._

 _J'ai sué sang et eau pour écrire cet OS (two-shot ?), d'autant que le personnage de Sade (du moins, la version présentée dans Unity) est particulièrement complexe, mais c'était un vrai régal d'écrire les dialogues entre ces deux-là. Inutile de m'expliquer sur le pairing, il crève les yeux et il est canon que Sade saute tout ce qui bouge. Il y a également mention d'un certain commandant, parce que je suis trash et que l'action se déroulant post-Dead Kings, il m'est impossible de faire mention d'Arno sans lui. (Oups)_

 _Avant de commencer à lire cependant : présence de smut, léger BDSM, et mention d'alcool (on n'est jamais trop prudent). Je vous souhaite ensuite bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques clarifications !_

* * *

 **Le vin à flot**

— Ton aide me fut précieuse, cher Arno. Et j'apprécie la visite.

Arno croisa les bras, nullement intimidé – mais peut-être un peu sur la défensive – face aux mots mielleux de l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier n'observa sa réaction qu'après avoir rangé la liasse de documents que l'assassin venait de lui obtenir dans un tiroir, quelque chose ayant un rapport avec des affaires scabreuses que le marquis aurait aimé oublier pour ne pas toucher à la guillotine. Le regard qu'on lui lança fut presque complice, pétillant, et il eut la sensation désagréable d'être sondé de toute son âme.

Sade sourit, de ce rictus doucereux qui donnait l'impression qu'il savait tout de son environnement, et qui était sûrement vraie.

— De rien, répondit sobrement l'assassin en se préparant déjà à partir.

L'atmosphère était lourde, emplie de ce parfum caractéristique des bordels qui fleurissaient au sein de la Cour des Miracles, mais ils étaient loin de s'y trouver. Les maisons que l'on pouvait apercevoir, à travers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et l'obscurité tombante du soir, ces maisons éparses et plus sombres que celles de Paris, n'appartenaient qu'au village de Franciade. Sade avait tout intérêt à y rester pendant quelques mois, au vu des accusations virulentes dont il était l'objet dans la capitale.

Paris. L'endroit où il n'était retourné que quelques fois depuis qu'il s'était aventuré dans les cryptes royales, et qu'il avait trouvé l'épée d'Eden. Arno ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait encore tout ça. La confrérie. Les missions. Il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde d'abandonner, de finalement le prendre, ce bateau pour l'Égypte ; et pourtant il était là, dans cette petite pièce à l'étage d'une auberge, éclairée aux lueurs d'un chandelier suspendu et d'une cheminée crépitante.

Le feu était mourant.

Le marquis esquissa un geste de la tête presque imperceptible en le voyant tourner les talons, mais ce fut suffisant pour freiner Arno, et ce dernier se figea sans vraiment penser à la raison de son arrêt. Le regard sous la capuche se durcit, encore méfiant par rapport aux paroles qui allaient répondre aux siennes.

— As-tu des obligations pressantes, ce soir ?

L'assassin haussa les sourcils sous le choc. Il savait très bien que le marquis ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, que chaque mot, chaque intonation étaient méticuleusement ordonnés ; et la question sous-entendait tant de choses à la fois qu'il ne sut pas comment réagir sous le coup.

Était-ce une invitation ?

— Pourquoi cette question ? répondit-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

Sade laissa échapper un petit rire amusé face à sa réponse, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction. Il reprit en le regardant droit dans les yeux, une étincelle étrange animant ses pupilles :

— Tu sembles très empressé, pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas de tâche particulière.

— Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez en savoir ? rétorqua Arno en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'appréciait pas que l'écrivain ait raison aussi facilement.

— Oh, Arno, reprit le marquis d'un ton théâtral. Si tu ne souhaites pas répondre à la question, il est inutile d'en poser d'autres.

L'assassin cilla et décroisa les bras, touché par la véracité de la déclaration malgré lui. Sade lui lança un regard en coin équivoque sans se départir de son petit sourire confiant. Ce dernier ôta ses gants blancs pour les poser sur la table de chevet, près du grand lit à baldaquins particulièrement somptueux pour un lieu comme celui-ci. Il finit par tourner ses paumes désormais nues vers le haut comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à cacher, dans une posture engageante de confiance.

Si Arno avait changé suite à la mort d'Élise, le marquis aussi, du moins du côté vestimentaire. Adieu, ce long manteau vert à la traîne faussement distinguée, cette chemise évasée et sale, et sa multitude de colliers insolites. Il portait désormais une chemise blanche et impeccable à fanfreluches, qui dépassaient sous les manches d'un veston pourpre qui lui donnait un air… Relativement distingué ? Bien sûr, l'homme avait toujours eu cette espèce d'aura élégante émanant de son être, mais son nouveau style ayant pour but de le faire passer inaperçu – ce qui marchait – semblait renforcer une impression de juste, de propre, quelque chose qui n'était définitivement pas seyant à l'âme que les vêtements maquillaient. Le haut-de-forme posé sur sa tête et les collants noir, recouverts d'une culotte apparemment taillée sur mesure étaient tout aussi raffinés ; seules ses bottines noires à boucles d'or, dont les talons résonnaient à chaque pas, n'avaient pas été troquées pour d'autres chaussures. Au premier abord, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il y a quelques mois, cet homme se trouvait allongé au milieu d'un bordel de la manière la plus lascive possible, et qu'il était le maître absolu de la Cour des Miracles.

Arno détourna le regard, ennuyé, avant de parler d'une voix plus neutre :

— Je dois rentrer au café-théâtre.

— Oui, oui, acquiesça le marquis d'un air grave comme s'il considérait la tâche particulièrement importante. Certainement…

Arno crut voir une lueur de déception passer dans les iris qui le transperçaient, et il pensa l'avoir rêvée ; parce que jamais, à aucun moment de sa vie, il n'avait vu Sade se tromper sur quelque chose ou perdre le contrôle. Intrigué, il s'entendit parler plus qu'il ne le fit :

— C'est une invitation ?

Un visage amusé le scruta.

— Cela dépend de ta volonté.

Un silence flotta dans la chambre. Arno ne sut pas quoi répondre, mais il vit le marquis se déplacer jusqu'à l'unique buffet de la pièce : il en sortit une bouteille de vin, et l'homme se retourna vers lui en lui présentant l'alcool. L'assassin roula des yeux et soupira, jetant un bref coup d'œil au dehors avant d'abandonner ; il retourna sur ses pas, avançant à nouveau sur le bois craquant sous l'air totalement satisfait de son hôte.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il tira une chaise et s'assit à la petite table de la loge, toujours sans retirer sa capuche. Sade pouffa.

— À la bonne heure, déclara-t-il en débouchant sa bouteille.

Arno observa le flot sombre couler dans son verre, se concentrant plus sur le son du liquide que la vision en elle-même – il avait toujours du mal à se concentrer sur le marquis, qui s'assit de l'autre côté :

— À ta santé, Arno.

L'assassin se saisit calmement du verre, tandis que l'homme buvait à même la bouteille après l'avoir brandi comme s'il lui portait un toast. Il leva les yeux au ciel ; même dans ce genre de situation, où n'importe quel individu – et surtout lui - serait passé pour un ivrogne, l'écrivain avait l'air incroyablement sûr de ses faits et gestes, comme s'il était parfaitement convenu de boire au goulot en présence d'un invité. Sa pomme d'Adam découverte montait et descendait au fur et à mesure des gorgées, et Arno mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas censé regarder cet endroit-là. Il reporta son attention sur le vin, et il but.

La boisson était bonne, il devait le reconnaître. Le verre était légèrement fruité, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu pour le goût. Généralement, l'alcool avait été synonyme de remède pour oublier des souvenirs désagréables, bien que depuis Franciade, il avait peu eu l'occasion de ravager les bars. La confrérie avait encore besoin de lui, malgré son expulsion, et il aurait pu refuser – mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il savait que les missions étaient encore la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça.

— Quand comptez-vous revenir à Paris ?

Sa voix était mécanique. Comme toujours.

Celle de Sade fut sarcastique. Comme d'habitude.

— Oh, je crains malheureusement que Madame la Guillotine et moi ne soyons pas en très bons termes. Ou bien, encore, la presse. Ou même, l'opinion publique en général.

— Les gens vous croient mort. Vous n'auriez aucun mal à vous fondre dans le décor, déclara platement l'assassin.

— Certes, concéda le marquis d'un hochement de tête. Mais n'est-il pas appréciable de prendre quelques jours de repos ? Loin des obligations…

Arno haussa un sourcil, ne souhaitant pas souligner le double-sens de la phrase – comme si il avait eu envie de s'y attarder en premier lieu. Il regarda la pièce, but à nouveau, le silence régna. Un rire amusé le sortit de sa contemplation, et il tourna la tête pour constater que Sade lui lançait une œillade réjouie par il ne savait quelle situation.

— Regarde-toi, Arno. Si… Aride. J'essaye de te rendre la tâche plus facile, pourtant.

L'intéressé se braqua, ses traits se faisant plus durs :

— Pardon ?

Le marquis roula des yeux, apparemment ennuyé qu'il ne saisisse pas quelque chose d'évident, et il reprit en faisant tourner sa main vers le haut :

— Je te suggérais des vacances.

Il but à nouveau à la bouteille, et Arno porta derechef son regard sur sa pomme d'Adam, intrigué sans le vouloir. Il fronça les sourcils et daigna enfin répondre :

— Depuis quand vous préoccupez-vous de mon état ?

Sade éloigna le goulot, un air ravi sur son visage, attendant de citer une réplique particulièrement savoureuse.

— « Je considère qu'il est de mon devoir d'aider ceux qui ont connu, tout comme moi, l'emprise cruelle de la Bastille. » Il me semble que c'était mes premiers mots envers toi. Très belle entrée en matière. Je l'ai notée, au cas où.

— La même entrée en matière qui vous a servi à prendre le pouvoir sur la Cour des Miracles, répliqua l'assassin d'un ton moqueur. Quel cas de conscience…

— Splendide, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. Un si beau visage ravagé par le sérieux. Quel gâchis.

Il y eut un silence où il vit le marquis le jauger des pieds et à la tête, avant de faire un signe du menton :

— Ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec les années, ceci dit. Ne le prend pas mal, Arno. Tu restes très avantagé.

L'autre soupira, déjà fatiguée par l'entrevue qui ne faisait que commencer, et il tenta d'ignorer le regard brûlant posé sur lui. Il n'osa rien ajouter, se sentant soudainement pressé de quitter la pièce, et il avait l'impression qu'à tout instant, il serait obligé de sortir son épée pour se défendre. La tête lui tournait.

— Vous avez drogué les verres ? lança-t-il d'un ton détaché, comme s'il demandait l'heure.

Un gloussement lui répondit.

— Quelle vilaine chose à dire pour ton hôte. Tu m'as vu boire avec toi, non ?

— Je ne serais pas surpris si vous aviez bu malgré tout. La réputation vous précède.

— Voyons, Arno. Tu me connais. Il n'y aurait aucun prestige à t'obtenir ainsi.

En temps normal, l'assassin aurait réagi face à l'emploi du mot « obtenir » coexistant avec sa personne, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et secouer la tête, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses. À quoi cela servait-il, de toute façon, de le relever ? Le marquis lui aurait à nouveau envoyé une charade, et il n'avait pas la tête à résoudre une autre énigme. C'était étonnant, pensait-il, que cet homme ayant écrit des paragraphes débordant d'obscénités persistait encore à parler de façon aussi distinguée.

Une chaise racla, prouvant que son propriétaire s'était levé. Arno releva instinctivement la tête, pour voir Sade poser la bouteille débouchée sur la petite table qui les séparait. Il se redressa alors, regagnant une certaine posture en restant assis, et il croisa ce même regard pénétrant, qui semblait avoir un coup d'avance à chaque fois.

— Vas-tu rester assis là, sans un mot ?

— Cela ne me semble pas dérangeant, répondit-il en se prenant au jeu.

— Tu sais que les mots me plaisent autant que les gestes, lança le marquis d'un ton amusé. Ce n'est pas distrayant si tu te contentes de rester là.

Arno fut sur ses pieds sans qu'il ne sache comment, ni pourquoi, et le petit sourire satisfait qu'il reçut le tendit. Il chercha une issue. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la porte de la chambre pendant quelques secondes. Quand il entendit le claquement des talons qui se dirigeaient vers lui, il tourna la tête, juste à temps pour croiser le regard incandescent du marquis sur le sien.

— Qu'est-ce que vous pensez obtenir de moi, exactement ? demanda froidement l'assassin en ne flanchant pas.

Sade afficha un rictus de requin, et une lueur captivée embrasa ses yeux :

— Arno, Arno, Arno. Mon intérêt pour toi va bien au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer.

Un index se posa sur son torse, au milieu de sa poitrine. Il pouvait encore reculer, mais il ne fit pas ; la simple idée de défier l'écrivain l'intéressait assez pour jouer à ce jeu-là. Depuis quelques mois, il n'y avait plus rien qui le maintenait dans les cadres de la société. Il vaquait ici et là, accomplissant quelques missions, mais au final, que faisait-il, depuis la remise de l'artefact de Franciade à la confrérie ? Il y avait Léon, avec Madame Margot, à l'orphelinat – des visites qui pouvaient encore lui donner espoir en quelque chose. Des visages connus du grand public et ceux, plus discrets, qui le demandaient pour faire appel à ses services. L'épéiste qui défrayait la chronique au nord de la capitale, l'amazone dont la haine envers les Jacobins ne s'était jamais tarie. La voyante sur le pont Saint-Michel, le poète enragé contre un peintre, le dramaturge sans cesse censuré. Les deux âmes perdues dans un petit cabinet au bord de la Seine. Des figures qui se noieront dans l'histoire un jour.

Se détachaient alors Sade, et un commandant d'artillerie arrogant à s'en brûler les ailes.

L'index n'était plus seul, désormais : une main entière s'était posée sur son uniforme, à la manière d'une araignée. Ses doigts longilignes légèrement recourbés semblaient prêts à plonger dans sa chair pour lui arracher le cœur.

— Bat-il encore ? plaisanta le marquis en faisant une moue intéressée.

— Sade, signala-t-il subitement. Assez.

La main ne s'en alla pas – évidemment – mais à la place, on lui décocha un rictus narquois. Arno frissonna sans le vouloir, et une vague de chaleur remonta en lui quand il recula instinctivement d'un pas. Il se morigéna aussitôt : cet acte face à un tel personnage lui faisait perdre tout contrôle de la situation, s'il en avait jamais eu en premier lieu.

— Toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services. Et pas une seule… Distraction. Admirable.

— Il faut que je retourne au café-théâtre, lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser.

Un gloussement lui répondit, et l'assassin reconnut malgré lui que ce n'était qu'une piètre excuse, surtout quand il se trouvait à Franciade et que Paris était à trente minutes de cocher.

— Peut-être serait-il temps de laisser tomber le manteau, Arno. Dans les deux sens.

La main se cala sous son menton, le prenant en coupe. Il n'eut même pas la force de réagir quand il sentit sa capuche glisser et dévoiler son visage entier. Après tout, à quoi bon ? Il était déjà trop tard pour reculer. Récalcitrant, il se laissa examiner, membre du bétail qui attend d'être marqué au fer rouge. Il roula des yeux, ennuyé lorsqu'un doigt effleura la cicatrice sous son œil gauche avec curiosité. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il posa ses deux mains sur la taille du marquis, prêt à reprendre l'avantage, mais à peine effectuait-il une pression qu'il se retrouvait plaqué violemment contre le mur de la pièce. Cette dernière trembla sous l'impact, et les verres posés sur la petite table à sa droite tintèrent. Le souffle coupé, l'assassin écarquilla les yeux, médusé que l'homme fasse preuve d'une telle force, mais ce dernier continua son inspection, une lueur amusée dans ses prunelles noires :

— Pas encore.

L'index glissa sur le coin de sa bouche avant de le tapoter gentiment, de la même façon dont on aurait félicité un chien. Arno fronça les sourcils, frustré, avant de tenter de bouger à nouveau – il ne réussit qu'à se faire plaquer un peu plus contre le mur en pierre de la bâtisse, et la jambe de Sade vint écarter les siennes en se pressant au milieu. Surpris, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et siffla aussi intelligiblement qu'il put :

— Sade. _Assez._

Un petit rire satisfait lui répondit. En retour, il fusilla du regard l'homme qui l'observait avec un appétit notable.

— Pressé, monsieur Dorian ?

Le ton espiègle de Sade se réitéra avec encore plus de délectation si c'était possible :

— Quand on s'imagine toutes les pauvres âmes ayant rêvé de ce moment. Je me dois de considérer ma chance.

— Si vous n'agissez pas-

— Alors quoi, Arno ? Te laisser divaguer, c'est ta spécialité. Que ce soit par ton entourage ou la boisson.

Puis, soudainement, les doigts encerclèrent sa gorge, et l'assassin posa une main de fer sur le poignet qui le maîtrisait, son regard lançant des éclairs. La peau était chaude sous son contact. Sade pouffa, comme si sa réaction était exagérée :

— Doucement. Je ne vais pas t'étrangler.

— On dirait que vous en avez envie, nota sarcastiquement Arno en n'ôtant pas sa propre main.

L'écrivain lui décocha un rictus carnassier. Pour la première fois, son véritable objectif se reflétait dans ses yeux, braqués sur lui avec ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à du fanatisme dévorant.

— Pour d'autres activités, sûrement.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser ces paroles, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. L'assassin aurait menti en disant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais l'acte n'en restait pas pour le moins surprenant. Le baiser fut brutal ; les dents se cognèrent entre elles et il ne lâcha pas un instant le poignet qui menaçait de l'étouffer, resserrant même davantage sa prise. Arno tenta d'utiliser sa seconde main, de la poser quelque part, sur une épaule, un dos ou un creux de rein, mais elle fut saisie au vol, celle de Sade l'épinglant au-dessus de sa tête avec une aisance stupéfiante. Impuissant, il se laissa porter pendant quelques secondes, surpris par la langue qui s'immisça peu après, et il devait reconnaître que le marquis avait assez d'expérience pour deux – non pas qu'il en ait jamais vraiment douté. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand on le plaqua un peu plus fort contre le mur, toujours de cette façon étrange, à la fois précipitée et terriblement lascive, qui donnait l'impression que le temps ralentissait pour accélérer aussitôt quelques secondes plus tard.

Quand il sentit enfin les bouches se séparer, il n'eut le temps de remettre en ordre ni ses vêtements, ni ses pensées ; l'homme traçait déjà son chemin plus bas, descendant sur son menton et sa gorge avec frénésie. Il voulut parler, mais la main qui tenait son cou migra vivement sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

— _Hmpfade_ , réussit-il à laisser échapper.

— Pas maintenant, Arno, le réprimanda l'autre d'un ton affable.

L'intéressé chercha un moyen de stopper l'augmentation soudaine de température, se sentant de plus en plus réceptif aux suçons et autres morsures qu'il recevait avec une brutalité étrangement affriolante. Déterminé, il réussit tout de même à enlever le poignet qu'il serrait toujours entre ses doigts, dégageant la main qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer :

— Une seconde, réclama-t-il d'une voix chaotique.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait plus de souffle, tel qu'il était après s'être enfui par les toits, et il constata avec une grande surprise que le marquis lui obéit. Une seconde : ce fut le temps qu'on lui accorda avant de revenir à l'assaut de sa bouche, et il tenta de se défendre à nouveau, sans succès.

Alors il se plongea corps et âme dans cette espèce de combat rapproché, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence effrénée qu'on lui imposa ; puis, aussi rapidement que le baiser avait été initié, tout s'arrêta. Sade s'éloigna légèrement, son souffle s'échouant sur sa mâchoire à demi-entrouverte, et un rictus doucereux étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas le moins du monde essoufflé, au contraire de l'assassin qui avait la sensation que sa tête allait éclater.

— Tu ne déçois pas, mon cher. C'est l'une de tes nombreuses qualités, déclara le marquis en le scrutant comme il l'avait fait par-dessus la bouteille de vin.

— Et… Comment… Suis-je censé… Prendre la chose ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix hachée.

Dieu, il avait l'impression d'être déjà au bout de ses forces.

— Je paie assez l'aubergiste pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions concernant les activités dans cette chambre, reprit l'écrivain en l'ignorant parfaitement.

— Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit.

— Afin que tu ne te retiennes pas trop, mon beau garçon.

Puis, comme si les présentations étaient faites, l'homme le lâcha soudainement, reculant de plusieurs pas. Arno resta muet, complètement désarçonné, le fantôme de la main de Sade encore présent sur sa gorge qu'il massa discrètement ; les battements de son cœur rugissaient à ses tempes, et son manteau lui paraissait plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les jambes étrangement raides, encore légèrement écartées, il resta contre le mur, son attention se posant vers le marquis. Celui-ci marcha vers le buffet d'où il avait sorti le vin, comme si rien ne s'était passé ; il pivota alors sur ses talons cirés, ses yeux concentrés balayant sa personne, et ôta son haut-de-forme en s'exclamant d'un ton passionné :

— Oublierais-je le plus important ?

Arno répondit sans réfléchir, un cynisme devenu habituel coulant hors de sa bouche encore haletante :

— La décence ?

Il vit un éclair amusé zébrer les prunelles de Sade, qui hocha la tête d'un air séduit. Il ressemblait à l'un de ces marchands des halles, particulièrement satisfait de l'affaire qu'il venait de conclure avec un client peu avisé. L'écrivain se retourna, et déposa alors son chapeau sur le rebord de la commode, ses mains semblant s'agiter d'une volonté propre : tandis que l'une ouvrait un tiroir pour fouiller à l'intérieur, l'autre déboutonna le haut de son veston de deux boutons, avec une aisance qu'Arno trouva singulièrement fascinante.

— Pas tout à fait, répondit calmement Sade en refermant son tiroir. Tu devrais boire un coup, Arno. Bien que l'idée me fasse grand honneur, je ne veux point d'un corps évanoui dans les bras. Ces jours sont derrière moi, comprends-tu ?

— Je vais bien, se défendit l'assassin en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se déporta du mur, trouvant malgré tout la tâche de rester debout étrangère. Le marquis se retourna, dévoilant dans ses mains la longueur d'une petite corde fine mais apparemment résistante, et Arno réalisa que l'homme avait défait bien plus que deux boutons sur son veston. Un rire fit remonter son regard de la chemise blanche désormais parfaitement visible, pour tomber sur un rictus alléché :

— Ne fais pas cette tête. On dirait que tu vas retourner à la Bastille.

— Ça y ressemble, nota-t-il en désignant la corde d'un geste du menton qui se voulait désinvolte.

— Heureusement, tu n'auras pas besoin de ton arme cette fois-ci. Même si elle pourrait s'avérer de la plus belle utilité.

Il ne releva pas le sous-entendu, se contentant de défaire sa ceinture. D'un geste habitué, il alla poser le fourreau de son épée et de son pistolet au crochet de la porte, laissant le marquis farfouiller dans le buffet à loisir, et sentant son regard planté sur son dos comme un couteau. Il hésita à se débarrasser d'un dernier élément. Il regarda son brassard en pliant et dépliant la main, faisant aller et venir la lame secrète dans un chuintement, et il songea qu'il valait mieux éviter de trancher la gorge de celui qu'il avait sauvé du rasoir national, rien que pour la peine qu'il s'était donnée à subtiliser sa condamnation. Dans un soupir, il posa son brassard d'assassin sur la petite table à droite de l'entrée dans un cliquetis, appréciant la sensation de l'air ambiant sur son poignet désormais libéré.

Il sursauta quand, à peine s'était-il débarrassé de ses armes, un claquement de talons se fit entendre juste derrière lui. Arno voulut se retourner, et il en eut tout juste le temps avant d'être violemment compressé contre la porte, le menton pris en coupe comme précédemment. Le bras gauche saisi, il étouffa un juron, frustré de s'être ainsi fait berné aussi facilement, avant d'étrangler un gémissement quand un chuchotement se glissa dans son oreille :

— Baisses-tu autant ta garde, quand tu es en mission ? susurra Sade d'une voix de velours.

Arno réprima un autre soubresaut lorsqu'une main se glissa vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et il lança de ce même ton sarcastique qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis 1789 :

— Je ne vous considère pas comme une menace, marquis.

Un rire nullement intimidé accompagna une réponse tout aussi brûlante que menaçante :

— Tu devrais. Je n'étais pas condamné à la guillotine pour seulement quelques romans indécents, le sais-tu ?

— Je sais parfaitement de quoi vous étiez accusé, rétorqua-t-il en ne voulant pas baisser la tête.

La pression remonta lentement vers son entrejambe, et il se tendit, soutenant les deux charbons incandescents braqués sur lui malgré l'envie de fermer les yeux. Inspiré, il fit bouger sa main valide en retour, comprenant peu à peu les règles qui régissaient les jeux de Sade. Ce dernier agrandit son rictus d'un air satisfait quand Arno déboutonna la chemise qui lui faisait face, et s'affaira à mordiller le lobe de son oreille gauche. Avec une rapidité impressionnante, il entendit son manteau bleu roi tomber au sol dans un bruit mat. Alors qu'il pensait être débarrassé de sa chemise avec la même souplesse, un déchirement lui indiqua que ce n'était pas le cas.

Arno fronça les sourcils, prenant cela comme un défi, et il réussit à se décoller de la porte – ce qui l'étonna le premier. Avec une satisfaction nouvelle de ses gestes, il fit reculer précipitamment le marquis jusqu'au lit à baldaquins, le coinçant violemment contre l'une des colonnes de bois qui craqua sous le poids. L'intéressé changea brièvement de visage : l'amusement léger s'était envolé de ses traits, et ces derniers se murent comme un chien enragé par la présence d'un parfum de sang. Un sourire carnassier, à la fois brûlant et plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, dévoila des canines aussi aiguisées que l'esprit de Sade, lui donnant un air de bête sauvage. Ses pupilles s'étaient braquées sur l'assassin avec une exaltation dévorante, et il devina les pensées qui traversèrent son esprit sans vraiment vouloir les connaître.

À peine absorbait-il cette image qu'il sentit un courant d'air lui passer autour du cou ; et sans qu'il ne le voie venir, la corde se resserra, lui faisant écarquiller des yeux au moment où la bouche du marquis revenait le marquer. Il eut l'impression de se noyer dans la Seine, l'espace d'un instant, d'avoir sauté dans une charrette de foin et de s'être fourvoyé sur l'atterrissage, de sauter du clocher de Notre-Dame en trébuchant ; dans un sursaut, il agrippa le col du veston de Sade, qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas ôté, et il ne sentit que cet infâme rictus triomphant contre ses lèvres. Vaincu, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais on ne l'y autorisa pas : la corde s'enroula une fois de plus autour de sa gorge, et il gémit malgré lui en redoublant d'effort pour supporter le baiser.

Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, il n'était séparé que de quelques centimètres des prunelles abyssales, qui scrutaient chacune de ses réactions avec une délectation loin d'être saine. Il ne prit conscience qu'il saignait que lorsqu'elles dérivèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure, qui lui apparut alors fendillée. Il frissonna en sentant une langue panser sa plaie avec un appétit calculé.

— Tes mains.

Il ne réagit pas, choqué par le ton suave que Sade venait d'employer, complètement hors de scène avec le spectacle si violent qu'ils offraient. Une contraction de la corde le ramena à l'ordre, et il fit glisser ses doigts le long du veston qu'il percevait avec une sensation fantomatique, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Ne sachant pas quoi faire une fois ses mains descendues au niveau de la taille de l'écrivain, il les logea dans le creux de ses reins – un gloussement résonna aussitôt dans la pièce :

— Tiens tiens, Arno. Tu te laisses attendrir, maintenant ? se moqua Sade, sincèrement surpris.

Il ne trouva aucun mot pour répondre – sa bouche était sèche, et il se contenta d'effectuer une pression sur le corps en face du sien. Le sourire du marquis s'envola quelques secondes, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre avec une intense réflexion, les différents arguments dansant dans le reflet de ses yeux assombris par le désir.

— Tes mains, répéta-t-il.

Arno marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de bouger. Puis, par envie de défi – toute cette mascarade n'était qu'un combat, après tout, et il n'allait pas obéir à tout ce que cet homme allait lui proposer – il raffermit les prises sur sa taille, et plongea à son tour pour marquer la gorge à sa portée. Le corps contre le sien s'arqua pour rechercher le contact, et il enlaça l'écrivain avec possessivité, saisissant une épaule et étreignant le bas de son dos, sentant la peau chauffer sous sa bouche tandis que les hurlements de son cœur résonnaient à ses tempes. Un soupir lui échappa pendant un suçon, mais il l'estima assez discret pour passer inaperçu.

Deux secondes.

Ce fut le temps qu'il eut pour accomplir sa tâche.

Immédiatement après, il entendit un grognement agacé tomber dans son oreille, telle une mise en garde, mais il l'ignora en pensant que cela n'était qu'une intimidation grossière. Alors, avec une pression violente, la corde l'étouffa à nouveau, tant et si bien qu'il dut se résoudre à abandonner. Il releva la tête, suffoquant, pour soutenir le regard narquois de l'autre, qui claqua de la langue :

— Quand je demande tes mains, ce sont tes mains, et pas autre chose, gronda Sade d'une voix horriblement sucrée.

Puis, d'un geste sec, il finit de déchirer sa chemise, qui atterrit au sol avec une certaine légèreté. Arno arqua un sourcil, ignorant l'air moite qui l'alourdissait plus que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose sur le dos. Il sentit la corde glisser sur sa peau comme si elle ne l'avait jamais étranglé, et se faufiler sur les poignets qu'il présenta côte à côte.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il calmement en reprenant son souffle.

— Maintenant…

Sade laissa sa phrase en suspens, en profitant pour se débarrasser nonchalamment de son veston qu'il fit tomber au sol, avec un panache qu'Arno trouva captivant. Puis il releva la tête, lui décochant un rictus avenant. Une flamme s'alluma dans ses yeux :

— Maintenant, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu penses pouvoir faire.

L'assassin n'attendit pas, la pulsion lui venant naturellement : il leva ses mains jointes et les fit passer derrière la tête du marquis, qui se retrouva presque collé à lui. Alors qu'il allait sourire de triomphe, pour l'une des rares fois ces derniers mois, il afficha une tête interdite face à l'air nullement impressionné de l'homme qui venait de lui lier les mains. Ce dernier ricana, comme si la pensée que ce geste puisse le surprendre était ridicule, avant de lâcher d'un ton froid :

— Ha. Vois-tu, c'est exactement de cela dont tu n'auras pas besoin, Arno.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il fit descendre une main au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon pour la déboucler, tandis que l'autre prenait affectueusement son menton entre l'index et le pouce. Arno fronça des sourcils, de plus en plus impatienté par les cliquetis de la boucle triturée plus bas afin d'être ouverte.

— Cette délicatesse. Je ne recherche pas la tendresse ou la précaution, n'as-tu donc rien lu de ma philosophie ?

— Ce n'est pas de la délicatesse, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix ennuyée que ses efforts aient été vains. Je suis même surpris qu'un homme comme vous puisse connaître le mot.

Le petit rire qu'il déclencha fut différent des autres. Il fut franc, appréciateur, le même que celui qu'un professeur aurait pu laisser échapper face à la réponse surprenamment ingénieuse de son élève. Une pointe d'avidité, si l'on s'y penchait vraiment – cette même attitude de prédateur qui ne quittait jamais le marquis, en somme.

— Tu progresses déjà. Prends cela comme un exutoire, ou un autre de tes combats lié à ta petite confrérie. Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différents. Là où je préfère faire mal entre quatre murs, tu te sers du deuil comme prétexte.

Arno ne sut pas ce qui le crispa en premier : le tintement de la boucle de ceinture qui claqua brutalement dans l'air en glissant hors de son pantalon ou les mots de Sade. Il sentait déjà son sang chauffer face à ce qu'il vit comme une provocation, mais le clou final fut les dernières paroles qui s'échappèrent de cette bouche qu'il brûlait de faire taire :

— Ou peut-être t'infliges-tu pareille douleur en t'entêtant à protéger un Icare, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant même qu'il ne saisisse entièrement le sens de ce qu'on venait de lui dire, Sade se décolla de la colonne du lit pour le faire basculer à l'intérieur dans une démonstration de force impressionnante. L'assassin s'enfonça dans les couvertures, ayant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant que l'écrivain ne l'embrasse férocement.

Il sentit brièvement que la ceinture lui glissait autour du cou, et il grogna en se disant que l'homme aurait pu sans problème être employé à la Conciergerie, s'il aimait tant priver les gens de leur liberté – ce qui était ridicule, évidemment, puisque tout le monde savait que le marquis de Sade exécrait la peine de mort autant que l'Église. La lanière de cuir coulissa dans la boucle en fer et se resserra de plusieurs crans autour de sa gorge, tandis que lui-même pressait un peu plus le corps au-dessus du sien avec ses bras liés, dans un subtil geste de défi. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas porter par le baiser, cherchant à s'imposer également, et il réussit à arracher un grognement à son homme. Les mots que ce dernier avait employés tournaient dans sa tête comme un aigle, en cercles lents avant de fondre sur sa proie. Ils résonnaient du même ton contre les os de son crâne, avec cette pointe de possessivité agacée.

Un Icare.

L'image s'imposa dans sa rétine sans qu'il n'ait à chercher bien loin, et au moment où il comprit, Sade s'éloignait de sa bouche et dégageait ses bras comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais retenu prisonnier en premier lieu. Assis à califourchon sur lui, encore vêtu, il s'affaira à retirer lentement les bottes, puis le pantalon de l'assassin, qui fixait le plafond en écarquillant les yeux, retourné par ce que l'autre avait pu laisser échapper.

L'écrivain fondit sur lui avec une agilité de rapace, épinglant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, et il l'observa de haut en bas, jugeant la marchandise qu'il avait réussi à s'acheter.

— Alors c'est cela que le commandant a pu considérer avant moi, constata-t-il d'un ton étrangement brûlant et glacial.

Le mot fut craché comme un pépin de pomme. Arno réagit pour la première fois, le sang bouillant dans ses veines tandis qu'il relevait la tête hors des couvertures :

— Comment-

— Allons, me prends-tu pour un imbécile ? rétorqua le marquis en faisant un geste de la main qui aurait pu chasser une mouche. Tout Paris a les yeux sur toi. Le plus impressionnant est que seulement quelques personnes semblent s'en être rendu compte, et tu n'en fais pas partie.

La ceinture sembla se resserrer, mais pourtant l'assassin n'entendit par la boucle coulisser. Il laissa échapper un gémissement au moment où une main prenait son menton, de ce qui s'avérait être un tic de la part de l'autre.

— Et je t'avoue être parfois contrarié de partager mes possessions, chuchota Sade d'une voix étrangement languissante.

Il allait répondre, quand une main l'empoigna violemment ; un spasme le parcourut, et il s'arqua sur les couvertures sans réfléchir. Il voulut ramener ses mains, mais Arno réalisa que celles-ci – ou plutôt, la corde qui les reliait entre elles – avaient été passées derrière une aspérité sculptée dans le montant de la tête du lit. Il réalisa trop tard qu'il était bel et bien enchaîné, et la situation le fit haleter de plus belle quand un autre va-et-vient se fit ressentir.

La bouche de Sade ne fit pas que parler ; il le sentit marquer sa peau à différents endroits, resserrant un peu plus la ceinture à chaque fois qu'un baiser s'annonçait trop doux, comme pour le punir d'avoir adouci ses méthodes. Les morsures semblaient s'imprégner dans sa chair pour ne plus le quitter, les doigts qui vagabondaient sur son torse lui faisaient l'effet d'un fer chaud papillonnant ici et là, tandis qu'une fièvre insupportable prenait place dans son bas-ventre. Bientôt, sa vision se flouta, autant par le plaisir reçu en bas que par la suffocation, et quand il réalisa que son torse se soulevait chaotiquement pour reprendre son souffle, la prise se desserra soudainement. Il grogna, frustré par la soudaine absence de mouvements, et il tenta d'onduler des hanches – tentative qui s'avéra infructueuse. Épuisé, il s'abandonna sur le matelas après avoir tiré sur ses bras une énième fois dans l'espoir de les libérer.

— Marquis, si vous ne-

— Tu me donnes du titre, désormais ? demanda Sade d'un ton amusé.

Sans le voir, Arno sut qu'il souriait, ravi de ralentir la conversation et sa fin par-là même. Il retint une grimace quand on effleura son membre dressé, se faisant violence pour reprendre :

— Agissez…

Sa demande s'étouffa dans un râle quand il entendit à quel point sa voix chevrotait déjà, pour la plus grande jubilation de l'autre.

— Est-ce que tu le suppliais ainsi, Arno ? attaqua Sade sans aucune pitié. Je suppose que non. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tout cela est nouveau pour toi.

Un ange passa, et Arno sentit l'atmosphère se glacer légèrement, la gravité s'alourdir d'une rancœur personnelle. Le sang dans ses veines semblait mettre dix ans à circuler, et tout son corps était cloué aux draps, captivé par l'étrangement animosité qui émanait des paroles du marquis. Ce dernier avait durci ses traits, et l'espace d'un instant, on aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un.

— Et paradoxalement, j'ai l'impression que je m'occupe bien mieux de ton cas.

La main se manifesta à nouveau pour combler son impatience, le crispant contre les draps, et il sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes sous la vague qui le submergea et le fit exhaler bruyamment. Une contraction de la ceinture le rappela bien vite à l'ordre, et il rouvrit les paupières pour tomber face à ces deux charbons noirs qui semblaient le consumer jusqu'à son âme :

— Regarde-moi quand je te parle, ordonna-t-il d'une voix engageante.

Il acquiesça, attentif à tout changement sur les traits en face des siens. Un sourire cruel se dessina au-dessus de lui, et il étouffa un gémissement en voyant l'homme bouger légèrement sur ses hanches, enclenchant une friction qui n'était sûrement pas irréfléchie. Arno se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts ; ses mains frottaient toujours sur le crochet où avait été pendue la corde, dans le mince espoir de la fragiliser. Le marquis semblait trop concentré pour s'en préoccuper, et il comprit pourquoi quand un grognement rauque lui parvint de plus haut, immédiatement suivi d'un roulement impatient du bassin sur le sien. Comprenant le message, il tenta de se relever avant de se rappeler qu'il était cloué au lit.

Le rire qui lui tomba au creux de l'oreille fut un supplice plus grand que la ceinture.

— Le désires-tu ? demanda doucement Sade.

Il hocha la tête, ne retenant plus ses halètements au gré des va-et-vient qui se firent un peu plus fort, peut-être volontairement – sûrement volontairement. Il observa le marquis, dans l'attente désespérément impatiente qu'il défasse la corde autour de ses poignets, la bouche humide et entrouverte à cause de sa respiration chaotique.

— Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres frivolités en tête, reprit l'intéressé d'une voix faussement accablée.

Dans le même temps, ce dernier déposa un baiser étrangement chaste sur sa tempe, qui aurait pu passer pour tendre si la situation s'y était prêtée.

Arno crut qu'il allait renverser le lit, sifflant d'un ton sincèrement venimeux :

— Espèce de–

— Ha ha, pas de tels mots dans une si jolie bouche, mon mignon.

L'instant d'après, on l'embrassa fiévreusement, et il se noya dans le baiser comme si cela pouvait lui faire oublier la torture languissante qu'on lui faisait subir. La chaleur était insoutenable, les dents qui mordillaient ses lèvres tout autant, et son souffle lui revenait difficilement par intervalles où la bonne volonté de l'autre lui faisait desserrer la ceinture. Il ne comprenait pas comment Sade n'avait pas encore cédé à l'envie de se débarrasser de ses vêtements ; même sa chemise, ouverte sur un torse blanc et balafré par il ne savait quelles expériences, n'arborait pas la moindre trace de transpiration. Elle lui tombait sur les épaules comme un linceul, les manches à fanfreluches légèrement retroussées pour plus de liberté de mouvement, et Arno se surprit à vouloir la déchirer, de la même manière que la sienne l'avait été un peu plus tôt.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il sentit une morsure se poser sur sa gorge, et un murmure la suivre. Arno ne l'entendit ni ne chercha à le déchiffrer, puisque bien vite le marquis se mit à proférer ce qu'il imagina être des insanités contre sa peau. La main cessa ses allers-retours et remonta pour saisir son visage, se perdre un instant dans ses cheveux et ébouriffer sa queue de cheval ; puis, il perçut quelque chose être attrapé, et il se tendit d'autant plus quand le marquis releva la tête pour porter son attention ailleurs. En levant les yeux, il observa Sade déboucher un flacon qui semblait retenir de l'huile, et il comprit le but de son utilisation en le voyant faire couler le liquide entre ses doigts. Épuisé, il laissa tomber sa tête sur les oreillers et lorgna le plafond, avant de lancer d'un ton sarcastique :

— Je pensais que vous ne recherchiez pas la précaution.

Il sentit Sade agiter les épaules, comme pris d'un petit rire.

— Il est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas inconscient, et il serait dommage de te casser plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

Puis, la main glissa à nouveau le long de son torse et plus bas ; quand elle arriva à sa destination finale, l'assassin se crispa, le souffle coupé par la sensation. Il remarqua alors que la ceinture avait été délaissée, puisqu'il la sentait encore présente autour de son cou de manière plus lâche. Il ne voyait plus l'écrivain dans son champ de vision, consistant en un plafond craquelé sûrement vieux de plusieurs dizaines d'années, et le poids sur ses hanches s'affaiblit légèrement. Arno comprit que le marquis se débarrassait enfin de son pantalon, au vu des grognements concentrés qu'il laissait échapper, et lui-même gémit face à un mouvement de poignet particulièrement bien effectué.

Il y eut un instant de silence, ponctué par quelques halètements sourds et le froissement de la chemise au-dessus de lui, avant que la ceinture ne se resserre à nouveau. Arno serra les dents, toujours impatient de détacher ses mains, mais Sade n'aurait jamais voulu céder.

— Ce masque de sérieux que tu t'efforces de garder jusqu'au bout me donne de plus en plus envie de te l'arracher, et de briser ton pauvre visage d'ingénu.

Il manqua de s'étrangler quand le murmure glissa sur sa peau, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'homme lui parle ainsi. Il exhala péniblement :

— Je pourrais vous briser la nuque, marquis…

— Et tu pourrais aussi m'appeler « citoyen » comme les autres, Arno, pourtant tu choisis de te placer en position inférieure même par le titre. C'est fascinant, commenta le dit-marquis en riant.

Ce dernier marqua une pause, une étincelle embrasant cruellement ses pupilles. Puis :

— Si l'envie te vient, n'hésite pas à me briser la nuque. Cela me serait fortement appréciable.

— Vous êtes vraiment tordu, souffla l'assassin sans le lâcher du regard.

Sade sourit et fit un geste évasif de la main, l'air flatté.

— Je prendrais cela comme un compliment. En parlant de prendre…

Arno écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l'homme relever son bassin, l'air totalement détaché de la situation. Sans lui laisser le temps de se préparer, l'autre s'assit, lui arrachant un râle à la limite du cri d'extase, qui se transforma par la suite en une série de jurons traversant ses lèvres tremblantes. Bouleversé, l'assassin tenta de garder prise sur les événements, en vain ; la tête lui tournait, son corps pulsait sur les couvertures, ses bras lui donnaient l'impression de se démembrer et il avait la sensation de s'étouffer sur place – sensation qui s'avéra réelle quand il comprit que Sade avait resserré la ceinture.

Sade, justement. Il baissa le regard pour l'observer, et un autre gémissement lui échappa à la vue qui s'offrit à ses yeux. Il se tenait droit, légèrement arqué vers l'arrière, sa chemise lui servant plus à couvrir ses épaules que le reste ; une main s'était plaquée sur son torse de façon possessive, doigts presque enfoncés dans sa poitrine, rendant la respiration de l'assassin de plus en plus difficile. L'autre tenait la lanière de la ceinture à la manière d'une laisse, n'ayant qu'à tirer pour accentuer l'étreinte. Sa bouche s'était recourbée dans un petit sourire calme, lui renvoyant des frissons dans le dos – ce n'était pas le rictus sanguinaire qu'il avait provoqué plus tôt, en le plaquant contre la colonne du lit, et pourtant, il lui faisait le même effet. Les pupilles dilatées d'un chat ayant enfin attrapé sa souris le dévoraient sur place. Son visage était ferme, presque détendu, taillé dans le marbre, tant et si bien qu'il semblait attendre qu'on lui pose une couronne de lauriers dessus. Il ressemblait à un empereur prenant place sur le trône qui lui revenait de droit.

À cet instant, l'homme avait l'air plus triomphant que Bonaparte, si c'était possible.

Arno essaya de détacher ses mains, encore une fois ; encore une fois, il échoua, mais il sentait que la corde s'était fragilisée, à force d'avoir été frottée. Il aurait donné tout son héritage pour avoir de nouveau le contrôle de son corps, et Sade le savait parfaitement. À travers ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'assassin vit son souffle trembler à cause de leur position. Arno s'attendait à l'entendre parler, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À la place, le marquis commença à rouler des hanches, et il ferma les yeux pour se laisser envahir, ne cherchant même plus à protester contre ses traitements. Le courant électrique qui se propagea depuis son bas-ventre lui arracha plusieurs halètements, la prise autour de sa gorge le faisait de plus en plus suffoquer, et au moment où sa vision commençait à s'assombrir, des lèvres rencontrèrent violemment les siennes. Il sentit Sade grogner contre sa bouche, visiblement affecté, et ses mains arrachèrent le nœud qui retenait ses cheveux pour les parcourir avec avidité, tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Arno ne se défendit pas, à bout de forces. Il crut voir la punition se raffermir au vu de sa difficulté à tenir la cadence, mais il eut la surprise de sentir la peau de son cou être libérée. Un claquement sonore résonna dans la chambre quand la boucle de ceinture tomba sur le parquet. Personne ne s'en préoccupa. L'assassin fut trop bouleversé par ce geste, stupéfié par une telle preuve de miséricorde venant du marquis, avant de déchanter rapidement quand il sentit des doigts glisser là où des marques rouges avaient dû fleurir.

Il crut que Sade allait réellement l'étrangler. Ce fut le cas, pendant quelques secondes : une pression écrasa sa trachée, lui coupant le souffle qu'on lui prenait pendant le baiser, avant de se relâcher tout aussi rapidement. Puis, alors qu'on l'embrassait toujours, Arno sentit les doigts aller et venir sur sa gorge sans le lâcher, doucement, infligeant des piqûres d'abeilles avec leurs ongles de temps à autre. S'il ne l'avait pas connu, il aurait pu croire que l'écrivain se retenait de le tuer dans un accès de jouissance. Il ne sut pas si le plus étrange était que Sade fasse preuve d'un certain degré de tendresse ou si cette pensée ne l'affolait absolument pas.

Le rythme s'accéléra, et le baiser fut rompu. Arno inspira à plein poumons, déboussolé par l'apport d'oxygène, tandis qu'il sentait les dents de Sade écorcher ses clavicules comme un chien rongeant un os. Il ne fut pas étonné de sentir son propre sang rouler le long de son épaule gauche après une morsure particulièrement violente – cette même violence qui animait toute l'action, qui faisait tournoyer la pièce sous ses yeux et le déchirait de toute part alors qu'il appréciait ce qui lui arrivait.

— Dis-moi, quelle est la pire chose qui te soit arrivée lors d'une mission ?

L'intéressé relâcha un soupir avant de répondre, autant à cause du roulement de hanches que l'absurdité de la question. Il n'était pas étonné, cependant, que Sade lance la discussion de ce ton qui aurait très bien pu demander la météo. Il le fusilla du regard, agacé, et balbutia d'une voix tremblante :

— Vous êtes un cas désespéré.

Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur le visage du marquis. Il réalisa alors que le masque de ce dernier se fendillait de plus en plus, laissant de temps à autre apercevoir des signes de plaisir manifeste.

— Allons. Il doit bien y avoir… Une balle mal reçue… Ou une blessure mal soignée ? insista l'écrivain.

— Pourquoi ? haleta-t-il en plantant un regard sec dans les billes noires et incandescentes de l'autre.

— S'il te plaît, mon garçon. Il faut bien que tu me donnes des idées pour la prochaine fois…

Arno frissonna sous le surnom. Il gémit quand un coup de boutoir se fit plus fort, avant d'accéder à la demande de l'autre :

— On ne m'avait jamais attaché les mains, avant, souffla-t-il subtilement.

Pour la première fois, Sade se pencha vers lui sans le toucher, se contentant de l'observer de plus près, et suspendant ses va-et-vient pendant un instant. Les pans de sa chemise effleurèrent son torse avant de l'encadrer.

— Et penses-tu que cela me fera changer d'avis concernant ta… Situation, Arno ?

— Je pourrais vous soulager, plaida-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil équivoque au membre de l'intéressé.

Ce dernier roula des yeux, soupirant d'ennui, comme si l'assassin venait de gâcher la chute d'une plaisanterie particulièrement salace.

— Pour que tu m'enlaces à nouveau comme une pucelle énamourée ? Par pitié. Épargne-moi ces tendresses, veux-tu.

Arno grogna. Raté. Le marquis, ayant facilement détecté sa frustration, se redressa et reprit ses balancements, déclarant d'une voix légèrement hachée :

— Je n'ai pas jeté cette ceinture par terre pour aller la chercher de nouveau.

Le rythme s'accéléra, précédé d'un seul avertissement :

— Ne me le fais pas regretter, Arno.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, trop bouleversé par le courant électrique qui remonta soudainement de son bas-ventre. Les sensations s'embrouillèrent brusquement, embrasant chaque endroit où sa peau avait été touchée, et le regard brûlant braqué sur lui aurait pu le déshabiller s'il avait eu des vêtements en premier lieu. L'araignée s'était de nouveau posée sur son torse, doigts fermement plantés dans sa chair et prêt à la creuser pour aller chercher son cœur battant chaotiquement. L'autre cueillait gracieusement son menton, le forçant à soutenir la vue des lèvres qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, tandis qu'un pouce caressait distraitement sa joue. Par réflexe, il sentait ses bras tirer sur la corde à chaque stimulation, lui donnant l'impression de s'écarteler lui-même – la douleur qu'il s'infligeait le rendait d'autant plus fébrile et réceptif au moindre toucher, au moindre va-et-vient sur lequel il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Sade était complètement en contrôle : il aurait très bien pu décider de tout arrêter là, de se lever et le laisser à l'agonie, et cette simple pensée le laissait haletant sous l'horreur.

Puis, après un coup de bassin particulièrement bien placé, il s'entendit lâcher un gémissement sonore en même temps que l'homme qui le montait. Pour la première fois, il vit Sade lâcher prise, fermer les yeux ; et en se soumettant à ce regard, il se crut un instant libéré de son emprise. Il tira une ultime fois sur ses liens, décidé à prendre ce qu'il voulait.

La corde céda.

Emporté par son élan, Arno se redressa brusquement, avant de se stabiliser précipitamment à l'aide de ses mains désormais libres. Il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder les dégâts provoqués par les nœuds sur ses poignets ravagés, trop euphorique. Galvanisé, il réagit au moment où le marquis rouvrait les yeux pour afficher une surprise sincère, l'enlaçant sauvagement par-dessous sa chemise blanche qui semblait le narguer de ne pas pouvoir entièrement déshabiller l'autre. La réaction de l'écrivain ne se fit pas attendre : ce dernier referma l'étreinte avec force, mais il fut forcé de relever la tête quand l'assassin se décida à embrasser sa gorge au même rythme qu'ils avaient adopté.

Arno se sentit pousser des ailes, extatique face à la sensation de pouvoir enfin toucher et embrasser sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'une autorisation ; précipité, il marqua le cou contre ses lèvres avec un appétit sans fin, légèrement maladroit, jusqu'à ce qu'une pression sur son torse n'insiste pour le séparer.

Il pensa que Sade allait le réprimander, mais un sourire appréciateur l'accueillit :

— Et moi qui pensais que tu allais briser tes chaînes bien plus tôt.

— Vous n'arrêtez jamais de parler ?! s'exclama l'assassin d'un ton ébahi.

Il avait posé sa question tout en reprenant sa respiration entre deux gémissements, se noyant presque dans le noir qui répondait à ses yeux. L'écrivain aurait ôté son chapeau en guise de remerciement s'il l'avait encore porté, un air véritablement flatté s'épanouissant sur ses joues.

— Tu me connais, trésor. J'apprécie les conversations. J'étais plutôt connu pour cela. Ne me lance pas sur l'Église, cependant, j'ai bien peur de digresser comme avec cette fille, la dernière fois.

Arno ignora le soulèvement de son estomac suite au surnom, une chaleur insoutenable retournant ses entrailles tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche :

— Êtes-vous seulement avec moi ? demanda-t-il, légèrement vexé.

Un regard sérieux le scruta soudainement, toute trace de frivolité disparue, et lui coupa presque le souffle.

— Bien sûr que oui, Arno. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me baiser comme si tu le voulais, je pense que la situation s'en retrouverait grandement avantagée.

L'intéressé perçut le corps sur le sien se tendre à la suite de leurs mouvements de plus en plus effrénés, et il se cambra en retour, submergé par la félicité et les mots crus qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir ainsi. Instinctivement, il enlaça le torse contre le sien, résistant à l'envie de déchirer la chemise froissée entre ses doigts. De l'autre côté, il sentit le marquis planter rageusement ses dents sur son épaule et augmenter la douleur, accélérant le processus. Au bord du précipice, Arno ferma les yeux, les halètements de l'autre se transformant en une série d'insanités qu'il n'avait jamais entendues de sa vie pour couler dans son oreille et contre sa peau. Puis ce fut le coup de canon, le dernier chuintement avant la traînée de la poudre : Sade le saisit violemment à la gorge, l'entraînant dans un dernier baiser sanguinaire pour bouger une ultime fois sur son bassin.

La langue qui dansa avec la sienne ne lui fit pas oublier le carnage qui eut lieu plus bas ; il crut un instant être victime d'un tremblement de terre, avant de réaliser que l'orgasme venait de le prendre avec cette même violence dont il avait été victime pendant toute la scène qui s'était déroulée ces dernières minutes. Le souffle coupé, il planta ses ongles dans le dos de l'écrivain qui s'arqua lui aussi, ne lâchant pas sa bouche. Un râle s'étouffa contre ses lèvres, et il redescendit presque aussi vite qu'il était monté, la douleur s'échappant hors de son corps en même temps que l'extase.

Épuisé, Arno rouvrit les yeux, sortant hors du lac dans lequel on l'avait noyé, sentant le marquis se toucher pour venir juste après lui sans le lâcher. Tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, il vit l'autre homme relever la tête après son propre orgasme, et à son plus grand étonnement, il ne trouva pas le rictus narquois sur son visage. À la place, il entendait une respiration effrénée s'échouer sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, bientôt happées à nouveau. Le baiser fut bref mais moins précipité que les autres ; la plaie sur sa lèvre inférieure se rouvrit après avoir été mordue. Quand ils se détachèrent, Arno rencontra un regard rassasié qui le perça jusqu'à son âme, incroyablement triomphant. Il le soutint pendant plusieurs secondes, comprenant les pensées de l'autre sans parler, les centaines de mots victorieux qui s'entrechoquaient dans cet esprit insaisissable. Il perçut une main se poser sur son torse et le pousser élégamment d'un seul index : il ne résista pas, n'ayant ni la force ni l'envie, se laissant basculer en arrière pour s'écraser dans les couvertures.

Sa tête atterrit sur l'oreiller, dans lequel il s'enfonça en appréciant sa souplesse. Sade avait dû se payer la meilleure chambre de l'auberge au vu de la mine du bâtiment, ou alors il s'était débrouillé pour déplacer ses meubles jusqu'ici, dans la perspective de s'éloigner un peu de la capitale. Essoufflé, il laissa son regard dériver sur le plafond, sentant le poids sur ses hanches s'affaiblir et disparaître – il n'entendit cependant pas le parquet craquer sous des pas. Il comprit pourquoi quand deux mains se saisirent de ses joues comme pour apprendre par cœur la forme de son visage. L'instant d'après, les deux yeux noirs vinrent le scruter à nouveau consciencieusement.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus, lança-t-il sans se donner la peine de l'intonation.

Son ton était las, épuisé par l'effort et la situation. Il roulait déjà des yeux à l'idée d'un quelconque service qu'on aurait pu lui demander – qu'il s'agisse d'un objet à voler ou d'une cible à assassiner, il n'avait pas la foi pour quoi que ce soit, et il préparait déjà un refus acide en prévision de la réponse du marquis.

— J'observais juste l'effet de mes méthodes, déclara l'intéressé d'un air concentré.

— Et est-ce satisfaisant ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

— J'admets que le coup de la corde me contrarie, céda froidement Sade.

Il avait l'air calme, mais l'écrivain claqua de la langue à la fin de sa phrase, tandis qu'un doigt retraçait la cicatrice sous son œil gauche en appuyant légèrement. Arno haussa un sourcil, déstabilisé :

— Vous disiez être déçu de ma lenteur à l'avoir brisée.

— Aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraître, Arno, je ne pense pas tout ce que je dis, contrairement à toi.

Vexé, l'assassin détourna le regard, gonflant subtilement les joues. Un rire moqueur lui parvint alors :

— Tu apprendras bien vite, cependant.

Puis, Sade se leva. Il ne le vit pas, mais il sut que l'homme s'était rhabillé et reboutonnait sa chemise – qu'il n'avait même pas déchirée ! – tout en se déplaçant dans la pièce, à la recherche d'un quelconque instrument. Arno ne s'en préoccupa pas, reportant son attention sur ses poignets. Il constata alors toute la violence infligée sur ces derniers, qui lui apparurent martyrisés : des cercles rouge vif fleurissaient sur chaque endroit où la corde avait frotté, et un filet de sang coulait déjà sur son avant-bras droit. Doucement, il défit les nœuds autour de chaque main, frissonnant légèrement à la sensation de l'air sur ses poignets désormais libres. Il passa en revue le reste de son corps – des bleus prospéraient déjà sur chaque endroit libre de sa peau, trois blessures s'étaient ouvertes, et sa lèvre inférieure saignait toujours, sans compter les fluides au niveau de son bassin. Dans un soupir, il laissa à nouveau sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, une lourdeur insupportable le clouant sur les draps.

Il tendit l'oreille face aux pas qui se dirigèrent à nouveau vers lui, et un mouchoir assez grand pour couvrir son torse atterrit dans sa main. Surpris, il regarda Sade. Ce dernier lui renvoya un rictus narquois, et l'assassin s'en retrouva soulagé, de voir cet air de prédateur qui l'observait avec une ardeur jamais tarie – il y avait quelque chose de familier là-dedans. Péniblement, il s'assit contre la tête du lit, s'essuyant du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente sec. D'un geste nonchalant, il fit tomber la serviette par terre, ne daignant même pas savoir où est-ce qu'elle atterrirait, et il tourna la tête.

Sade s'était à nouveau emparé de la bouteille débouchée sur la table, qui n'avait pas bougée, avalant une grande rasade de vin. Tout en buvant, il comprit qu'il était observé, et ses lèvres se recourbèrent derrière le goulot en lui jetant un coup d'œil complice – quand il eut fini, il tendit la boisson d'un geste distingué :

— À la tienne.

Arno roula des yeux, déployant néanmoins le bras sans répondre. Il s'empara de la bouteille avec fébrilité, se recueillant dans l'alcool avec un certain soulagement – au moins un domaine de perdition dans lequel il n'était pas novice. Le vin lui parut fade, cette fois, manquant de goût, comme si les minutes s'étant écoulées depuis sa dernière dégustation avaient été trop piquantes pour qu'il trouve quoi que ce soit d'égalable. Dans un soupir, il se décrocha du goulot, posant le vin sur la table de chevet, à côté des gants blancs de Sade.

Ce dernier avait croisé les bras, l'observant en relevant élégamment un sourcil. Arno s'en rendit compte, et il observa le regard accusateur braqué sur lui sans comprendre avant de s'étudier lui-même. Déstabilisé, il reporta son attention sur son hôte, qui claqua impatiemment de la langue :

— La perte de cette pauvre fille t'as vraiment rendu amorphe, mon beau garçon.

L'assassin se crispa, immédiatement irrité. Une massue sembla lui tomber sur les épaules, et il sentit un poids alourdir tous ses mots.

— Ne parlez pas d'elle. Pas avec votre bouche, cingla-t-il sans une once de pitié.

Sade tourna lentement la tête de droite à gauche, apparemment ennuyé.

— Bien que j'admire le dévouement que tu portes à ton propre anéantissement, il serait regrettable que tu ne me reviennes pas, Arno. Je n'aime pas que mes possessions soient brisées par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Cela dit, c'est encore plus frustrant quand elles décident de le faire d'elles-mêmes.

— Je ne me détruis pas, répliqua l'intéressé plus pour la forme que par réelle volonté de s'affirmer.

— Bien entendu, concéda l'écrivain d'un ton ironique.

Arno regarda le plafond, ne cherchant pas à continuer la conversation rendue difficile par l'effort fourni précédemment, et encore plus complexe quand il s'agissait de tenir la cadence avec les énigmes de Sade. Fatigué, il fut tenté de fermer les yeux, mais il s'étira à la place, prêt à se rhabiller à son tour. Alors qu'il posait ses pieds nus sur le plancher, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à sa droite, et il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux vers le marquis, qui tenait une boîte métallique dans sa main. Ce dernier s'expliqua d'une voix suave, légèrement dédaigneuse :

— Vous autres assassins, prêts à replonger dans l'ombre aussitôt la tâche accomplie. Passe-moi ton poignet.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans cacher sa méfiance.

Sade ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la boîte dans un cliquetis. À l'intérieur, Arno reconnut ce qui devait être un onguent, et il se détendit aussitôt. Le visage fermé, il obéit avec réticence.

Les doigts du marquis étaient étrangement doux, passant la pommade avec habitude tout en traçant de petits cercles. Le rouge s'atténua quelque peu, et la peau était toujours maltraitée, mais après quelques secondes, Arno réalisa qu'elle était anesthésiée par la substance, rendant les frictions bien plus supportables. Plus enclin à se laisser faire, il tendit son autre poignet, se laissant soigner sans tout autant baisser sa garde. Peu à peu, les mains de Sade passèrent sur les zones les plus maltraitées, de ses épaules jusqu'au creux de ses reins, tandis que sa bouche s'était mise à traîner langoureusement dans son cou. Arno se laissa faire, fermant les yeux et acceptant le traitement sans broncher ; il frémit quand il perçut les lèvres remonter sur les siennes, posant instinctivement ses mains sur la nuque de l'autre après les avoir fait passer sur sa taille et son dos. Il s'imprégna du moindre détail : les flammes qui léchaient encore sa peau crépitante, s'étouffant peu à peu, l'odeur lourde du sexe et le parfum musqué de Sade qui flottait dans la chambre, les grésillements à ses oreilles et la cadence alanguie des soupirs.

Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, il exhala longuement, sentant son cœur battre au même rythme que le sang dans ses veines. La boîte fut refermée sèchement.

— Te revoilà prêt à tuer.

Sade se leva pour reposer l'onguent dans le tiroir du buffet, et Arno chercha son pantalon du regard, le trouvant un peu plus loin, entremêlé avec ses bottes. Il n'avait pas été sali, ce qu'il trouva encourageant. Sa chemise, en revanche, n'était plus que lambeaux, des pièces blanches déchirées sur le parquet. Il grogna, et le marquis comprit pourquoi. Ce dernier fit un geste évasif de la main :

— Oh. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte de la brûler pour que personne ne la remarque. Tu as eu de la chance. J'ai eu du mal à résister pour ton magnifique manteau.

— Je ne peux pas sortir sans chemise, répliqua-t-il en foudroyant l'écrivain du regard.

— Quel dommage. Je connais cependant un tailleur, non loin d'ici, qui se fera une joie de t'habiller. Dès le lendemain.

Arno fronça les sourcils, agacé, avant de balayer la pièce du regard. Sade l'observa faire, le sourire de celui qui en savait plus que lui trônant fièrement sur son visage, et il finit par lancer en observant nonchalamment ses ongles :

— On dirait que tu es coincé ici pour le moment. À moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment à rentrer au café-théâtre à pied, de nuit, en supportant tous les élancements que ton pauvre corps risque de te faire ressentir.

L'assassin se figea, soudainement frappé par la réalisation :

— Vous l'avez fait exprès.

Sade porta la main à son cœur, l'air faussement blessé par l'accusation, uniquement trahi par le petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

— Quelle accusation sordide. Je dois néanmoins avouer que ta capacité de déduction laisse à désirer. N'as-tu pas été embauché pour résoudre des meurtres, à un moment de ta carrière ? J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas envoyé des innocents à la guillotine.

— Sade, siffla l'intéressé d'une voix énervée en guise d'avertissement. L'auberge. Elle est complète, je suppose ?

— Hmm, il me semble. C'est vraiment une mauvaise coïncidence.

Pour insister sur son innocence, le marquis haussa les épaules ainsi qu'un sourcil. Arno serra les poings, ne se levant toujours pas du matelas alors que l'homme reprenait doucereusement :

— Eh bien, Arno. Détends-toi un peu. Je vais finir par croire que passer du temps en ma compagnie te contrarie.

Arno fusilla Sade du regard, comprenant ce qu'on attendait de lui ; sans un mot, il alla enfiler son pantalon, ne prenant même pas la peine de chausser ses bottes, avant de rejoindre l'homme près de la fenêtre, donnant sur la rue en contrebas. Il était tard : les lanternes n'étaient cependant pas allumées, et on pouvait voir quelques hommes louches se balader dans les ruelles sombres. Les bruits au dehors étaient quasi imperceptibles. Le marquis lui jeta un regard et un sourire en coin, mais il ne réagit pas, encore vexé de s'être fait avoir si facilement.

— Tu sais, on pourrait la finir, cette bouteille, proposa l'écrivain de l'air de ne pas y toucher.

— Vous allez essayer de me soûler après m'avoir séquestré ?

— Tant d'acidité dans ta bouche… Non non, mon cher, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul sur ce point, et sans que je n'ai besoin de t'aider.

Arno tourna la tête, plissant les yeux :

— Alors quoi ?

— Épanche-toi, proposa Sade avec un petit sourire conciliant. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'as pas l'air d'un homme fréquentant souvent le confessionnal, comme le reste de ta petite communauté. Qui sait le nombre de pensées noires qui doivent encombrer cette tête. De plus, cette pauvre mine renfrognée que tu arbores a le don de gâcher l'harmonie de ton beau visage.

Il roula des yeux face à l'avance, mais remarqua une lueur de sincérité dans les prunelles noires, comme si Sade s'intéressait à sa propre personne plutôt qu'aux ragots. Peut-être n'était-il pas le mieux placé – sûrement, se corrigea-t-il par la suite – pour partager ses sentiments, mais Arno réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il était seul. Il n'avait plus Élise, il n'avait plus qu'un Icare à protéger, et un écrivain lubrique dans les parages. Ce même écrivain-là, qui le scrutait comme s'il était une pauvre biche perdue, avec ses yeux de chats et son esprit affuté, et qui se comportait différemment avec lui par rapport aux autres. Il savait que le marquis avait sans cesse un coup d'avance sur son environnement, et pourtant, il semblait agir avec plus de déférence quand il se trouvait dans la même pièce – la ceinture, la corde, et le vin le lui rappelaient silencieusement.

Tant de précaution, pour un seul assassin expulsé par sa propre confrérie.

Alors dans un soupir, il tira une chaise, signant par-là le contrat tacite dans lequel il s'engageait. Sade fit de même, s'emparant de la bouteille pour remplir à nouveau un verre, se réservant le goulot. Arno balaya la pièce du regard, ravagée de vêtements divers et de meubles déplacés, de couvertures froissées et de taches variées. Il s'empara de son verre, le portant doucement à ses lèvres fendues pour boire une gorgée, sachant parfaitement qu'il aurait besoin de sa salive pour les heures à venir. Il observa son hôte sans un mot, cherchant les siens parmi les dizaines de missions qu'il aurait pu lui conter – ce qu'il faisait même quand il était encore à la Cour des Miracles ; et il réalisa soudainement que le marquis l'avait toujours écouté, même quand il n'était que de passage, et que c'était ce qu'il savait mieux faire. Le corps et la tête encore en effervescence, il se mit à parler, écoulant ses aventures comme on le lui avait demandé, sous un regard à la fois captivé et étrangement compréhensif.

Et quand il sentit une main possessive se presser sur sa cuisse, il sut que Sade signait le contrat à son tour.

* * *

 _Pour la clarification concernant l'affaire de l'Église et de la fille : dans les archives du jeu (donc je ne peux VRAIMENT PAS garantir la véracité historique, malheureusement), il est indiqué qu'à un moment de sa vie, Sade a payé une prostituée, l'a enfermée dans sa chambre, et a passé toute la nuit à lui faire écouter ses arguments de force contre l'Église et le fanatisme. Ils ont rien fait du tout, non non, le gars a juste passé sa nuit à parler contre le Clergé, et il a écopé d'une condamnation après ça pour propos indécents. Même si cette anecdote est fausse, elle était beaucoup trop belle pour que je ne la mentionne pas ici._

 _De même, toujours tiré de l'univers du jeu, Sade appelle canoniquement Arno "mon beau garçon" (pendant la première mission annexe qui lui est liée, il me semble). C'est le genre de tics qu'il fallait que je case, parce que je vois totalement Sade donner des surnoms affectueux envers Arno (même en public, hé)._

 _Oh, et j'imagine qu'il n'apprécierait pas non plus qu'Arno soit passé entre les mains de Napoléon avant les siennes. Juste comme ça 0:)_


	2. Indigo

_(parce que j'avais envie d'écrire une fin.)_

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Arno ouvre les yeux, il est seul. Pendant un instant, il ne sait pas où il est ; il papillonne à droite et à gauche avant de poser son regard sur le plafond, clair, craquelé, étrangement reconnaissable. Il sent des couvertures autour de lui, mais ce ne sont pas les siennes ; l'odeur n'est pas celle du café-théâtre. Il se redresse alors.

La chambre ne lui est pas familière, mais ne lui est pas inconnue non plus. Il cherche ses armes, les trouve suspendues au crochet de la porte. Son manteau est posé non loin. Une chemise blanche est étendue sur une petite table, encadrée de deux chaises, à côté d'une bouteille de vin vide. Sur la table de chevet, il n'y a qu'un flacon d'huile et des gants blancs. Il se rappelle, se lève précipitamment ; pas un seul signe de l'autre habitant. Le parfum est là, pourtant, partout sur sa peau, imprégné jusque dans son âme. Il est tuméfié, et il sent encore un fantôme dans son dos, ses bras qui l'ont jalousement enlacé pendant la nuit. Sa bouche est sèche comme s'il avait parlé pendant des heures avant de s'endormir. Sa lèvre inférieure est fendue.

Il se demande s'il a rêvé.

Rapidement, il s'habille. La chemise ne porte pas son odeur. Sa capuche reprend familièrement sa place sur sa tête, et le brassard autour de son poignet frotte douloureusement contre sa peau. Il l'ignore. Il s'approche de la fenêtre – pas question de sortir par la porte d'entrée ; il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir de quoi payer la nuit, si le résident ne l'a pas déjà fait. Une main gantée se pose sur la poignée, l'ouvre facilement : les lueurs de l'aube l'accueille au-dehors. Prestement, il se faufile sur les toits, cherchant un point de repère pour rentrer à Paris ou un cocher. Là-bas, c'est la cathédrale de Saint-Denis, et c'est là qu'il a récupéré un certain manuscrit. Plus loin, c'est l'orphelinat.

Instinctivement, Arno porte la main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, à la recherche des missives qu'il porte toujours sur lui pour ses missions. Il y a la dernière lettre d'Élise, la première contre son cœur, le message d'adieu d'un prisonnier évadé, des adresses concernant la protection d'un commandant auréolé de gloire. Là, entre les liasses de papier, s'en trouve une qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Il la déplie, surpris, et arrive à la lire sous les premiers rayons.

L'encre est récente, l'écriture tout en boucle et finesse. C'est cette écriture qui se trouve encore dans la Bastille, sur un rouleau de parchemin caché dans le mur d'une cellule. C'est cette écriture qui a envoyé son propriétaire en prison et lui a fait manquer la guillotine. Le message est simple, signé d'une courbure élégante.

Arno le replie, et se dirige à nouveau vers Paris. Sur sa tempe, il sent encore le baiser qu'on lui a infligé, le seul chaste, et celui qui l'a le plus enchaîné.


End file.
